XHigh, A Slash AU
by PhookaUpsidedown
Summary: It might be under Charles and Erik, but it has many other slash pairings. Full summary inside.
1. Let's Get Things Clear

**Hi. I feel the need to explain what is going on in this new story so you won't be **_**too**_** confused about it. **

**This is a high school AU with the characters from First Class (X-Men and Hellfire Club) and Origins (Team X, and I'll probably throw Gambit in). And it shall be slash.**

**So, each chapter will be focused on a different group/clique thing. It will go in a cycle of First Class, then Team X, then the Hellfire Club.**

**So, here's the groups so you can be clear on who hangs with who-**

**-OMGPAGEBREAK-**

**X-Men: Charles, Erik, Raven, Hank, Alex, Sean (Darwin will appear, but not that much, no offense to his fans, but it's hard for me to write him)**

**Team X: Logan, Victor, Wade, Fred, John (Kestrel, the black guy), and Chris (Bolt, or 'The Hobbit ith Short Hair)**

**Hellfire Club: Shaw, Emma, Riptide (will go mostly by his actual name Janos) and Azazel (at points he will be referred to as Andrei Vasilyovich, because he needed a normal name)**

**Oh, and as for the weird pagebreak names…I just can't help myself.**

****

**Bolt/Chris has curly hair in this, because I want him to look like a Hobbit. Dom Monaghan just doesn't look as awesome with the whole short hair thing.**

**Azazel isn't red. Sorry.**

**There isn't much actual weaponry. Most weapons are Nerf or BB-shooters. Fred also likes to use Hulk boxing gloves when he's messing around.**


	2. XMen Ch 1: Late Erik

_X-High AU, X-Men, Chapter 1: __**Late Erik, A Cherik Fic**_

**OH-LOOK-FLYING-RHINO-PAGEBREAK**

Erik was almost always late to school, and thus science class. Every time he'd show up late, Sebastian Shaw would clap sarcastically and say something along the lines of 'well done, Lensherr'. Not only did this irritate Erik, but it was also getting on the nerves of the usually calm and passive Charles.

"Shaw!" Charles said as Erik took his usual seat next to the British boy. "Will you just shut the _hell _up for one day?"

The following silence was broken by the suppressed laughs of their classmates. Erik and Shaw stared at Charles, who had returned to his work already. Snapping out of it, Erik smiled and patted Charles on the back. Shaw's eyes turned dark as he turned to look at his 'friends'. Azazel nodded and raised an eyebrow at Janos, who copied his first motion.

The ambush was confirmed.

**INSERT-HORROR-MUSIC-HERE-PAGEBREAK**

Charles was waiting for Erik outside the school so they could walk home together like they always did. The taller boy was late. Again. As Charles started to head inside to find him, Shaw, Azazel, and Janos walked out of the double doors and surrounded him. This was even more problematic than it would be for another teen, because Charles didn't fight.

"Hello Sebastian, Janos, Andrei."

Azazel's bright blue eyes narrowed.

"Azazel," Shaw warned.

The Russian was silent as Shaw placed a hand on Charles' thin shoulder.

"You shouldn't have said what you did, Charles," he said, before shoving him at Janos and Azazel.

Azazel dealt a quick, hard blow to the side of Charles' head, then Janos shoved him back to Shaw. Charles barely had time to yelp before Shaw shoved him roughly to the pavement, making Charles scrape his hands. He felt a boot (not big enough to be Azazel's) press into his back.

"Let him up Shaw. Now."

Charles heard Erik's fist slam into Shaw's face and the pressure was removed from his back.

"C'mon, you two. Let's go," Shaw said thickly, pressing a hand to his bleeding nose as Charles sat up.

As the trio retreated, Erik sat in front of Charles. "You okay?" he asked gently.

Charles answered by holding up his red, puffy hands. With a sigh, Erik took a hand in each of his, and drew soothing circles on Charles' palm with his thumb, like his mom used to do for him.

"Sorry I'm late."

Charles grinned. "I don't mind it if it gets me this, old friend."


	3. Team X Ch 1: A Headache For Chris

_X-High AU, Team X, Chapter 1- __**A Headache for Chris, A DeadBolt Fic**_

**LIGHTNINGBOLTS-WHERE-ARE-MY-LIGHTNINGBOLTS-PAGEBREAK**

There was a lightning storm that day. When it started, it was Wade's first instinct to look at the seat next to him. There sat Chris Bradley in his too-big hoodie, cradling his head in his hands.

"Y'okay, Chris?" he whispered.

His whisper was an honest gift, because his normal speaking voice was so loud.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the short teen said, grinning at Wade.

But, Wade noticed, his eyes were watery. "Stop lying. Are you scared or something?"

There was another flash of lightning and Chris jumped and clutched at his head.

"Not scared; it's a headache," Chris said shortly.

Wade gave him a sympathetic look. He hoped that this storm wouldn't go on for too long.

**THERE'S-A-PARTY-IN-YOUR-BEDROOM-PAGEBREAK**

Of course the storms lasted all day. But at least Wade could actually talk to Chris after school, because he had the excuse to see if Chris was coming to his birthday party.

"Are you comin' to my party, Chris?"

"Only if you keep Victor away from me."

Wade snickered. "Oh, hey, is that headache over?"

"No."

Wade ruffled Chris' curly hair. "Don't worry, it'll stop."

**FIGHTCLUB-PAGEBREAK**

Dammit, he was jinxed. The storms were still going, so Wade's mom had to put up with seven teenage boys. Seven teenage boys who were having a toy-weapon war. In the house.

"Back to back, Jimmy."

Victor and Logan were a fierce team, but they were still tied for first with Wade and Chris. Mostly Wade, though, because Chris still had a raging headache. _Smash!_ Well, there went the war.

"VICTOR DID IT!" yelled Logan.

"Did not!"

Wade's mom interrupted the two wrestling brothers with her appearance. "Weapons boys. Now."

Three pistols, two uzis from each brother, the foam Hulk gloves, a shotgun, three swords and a Tommy gun were placed into her arms.

"Thank you, boys," Wade's mom said, carrying the toy arsenal to the kitchen. "Now, lights out and watch a movie."

"Cat in the Hat, anyone?"

**CHOCOLATE-THUNDA-PAGEBREAK**

Halfway through the movie, and Chris' head was still pounding. It was dark, though, so that lessened it. And it made it so Wade didn't mind doing what he was going to do.

"Yeah, I have a problem with the d-word, per say, 'cause I think it's really, really, wrong, but I will happily hold your Canine-American, yeah," Wade said with the movie, pulling Chris to him.

The smaller teen didn't complain. Not did he complain when Wade kissed his head.

"Headache gone now?"

"I guess."

**As an explanation for Chris' headache- it's a base off of his powers. I figure to control electronics; you need to have extra electricity in your brain. If you have extra electricity and the air around you is charged with even more, you'd get a headache.**


	4. Hellfire Club Ch 1: Goofy Baddies

_X-High AU, Hellfire Club, Chapter 1, __**Goofy Baddies AzazTide**_

**CAPTAIN-JACK-HARKNESS-AND-WHO-ARE-YOU-PAGEBREAK**

It didn't matter if they were the meanest kids in the school. They still acted like typical hyperactive teenagers. Especially Azazel and Janos. Even more so when they got to their corner table in the cafeteria. Azazel was always there first, being the fastest, followed by Emma and Shaw, Janos showing up last. Emma and Shaw usually regretted their timing, because Janos and Azazel always did something weird. This day for example:

"Well, hello!" greeted Janos, sitting on Azazel's lap.

The Russian snickered. "Hello back," he said with a wink.

"Will you two stop that?" sighed Shaw.

"Nope."

"_Nyet_."

Shaw sighed angrily. He wasn't sure why he was making such a big deal of it, though; the two did this kind of thing every day. Emma thought they were secretly together, and the way they acted, it wouldn't have surprised him.

"Just eat, will you?"

Janos hopped up from Azazel's lap and took his own seat.

"Thank you."

**I-LOVEDED-YOU-PIGGY-PAGEBREAK**

When Shaw next saw them, Janos was riding on Azazel's back. Emma giggled at the sight and Shaw sighed loudly. Honestly, they were the meanest kids in the town (literally), and here were the muscles of the organization horsing around like seven-year-olds.

"Azazel, put him down," said Shaw coldly.

Janos slid silently from the taller boy's back, and they both look guiltily at Shaw, though grins still decorated their faces.

"Now, if you don't remember, we have a fight with Fred Dukes to attend to. Come on."

As Shaw turned, Emma saw Janos squeeze Azazel's hand lightly. She almost laughed. She had been right. Well, of course, she had been right, she was Emma Frost.

**I'M-A-GOOFY-GOOBER-ROCK-PAGEBREAK**

Azazel kicked Fred's ass. And when he did, Janos leapt on his back again.

"I knew you'd win!" he said happily.

"_Nyet xm,_ Janos," the Russian replied.

"Well, now that that's done, I'm leaving. Coming, Emma?"

Emma nodded, but before she turned to leave she saw something that made her 'aw'. Janos slid from Azazel's back, turned the taller boy around, and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"Nice fighting."

"Nice kissing."

Goofballs.


	5. XMen CH 2: Broken Hank

_X-High AU, X-Men, Chapter 2, __**Broken Hank, A Halex Fic**_

**WHAT-WOULD-YOU-DO-FOR-A-KLONDIKE-BAR-PAGEBREAK**

Hank came in on Friday with a black eye, a bruised cheek, a bandage on his jaw, and another across his nose. His glasses were being held together with masking tape. And, top to it all off, Hank hadn't arrived until lunch.

"Oh, Hank, what happened to you?" asked Raven frantically upon seeing him.

"Trip over your own feet, Bigfoot?" smirked Alex.

A swift smack from Raven shut him up.

"Um, it's nothing," Hank said softly, sitting down.

"So you _did_ trip over your own feet."

Alex barely caught the subtle shake of the head that Hank gave him before the taller boy spoke with a 'pretty much'.

"Well, I hope you heal soon, my friend," said Charles. "Would you like my Klondike bar?"

"No, thanks, Charles."

**IMMA-FIRIN'-MAH-LAY-NO-WE'RE-IN-A-LIBRARY-PAGEBREAK**

Hank, Alex, and Sean were supposed to be studying. Hank was the only one who was, as per usual.

"So, Bozo, what actually happened?"

Hank blushed at Alex's sudden question. "Well, uh…Azazel doesn't like me much."

"Azazel beat you up?" said Sean incredulously. "How is nothing broken?"

"Something _is_ broken," replied Hank, gesturing at his glasses.

"Smartass," laughed Alex.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure he got close to breaking one of my ribs."

Sean cringed. "But you're fine now, right?"

Hank nodded.

"Good," said Alex. "Couldn't have my dork being hurt too bad."

**HEY-YOU-CALLED-ME-MY-ACTUAL-NAME-PAGEBREAK**

Hank's almost-broken rib came back to bite him in gym. Right in the middle of a basket ball game, Hank stopped in his tracks and held onto his side.

"Wassa matter, Bozo?"

"I can't breathe."

"Hank, you better not be messing with me."

"Why would I, Alex?"

Alex shot the gym teacher, Coach Bryson a look before gesturing at Hank. Bryson nodded.

"C'mon, Hank," he said, taking the taller boy by the arm and leading him out of the gym and into the locker room.

Once there, Hank just decided to lean on a wall.

"Alright, take your shirt off. We hafta look at your side."

With a hitching sigh, Hank removed his t-shirt. Alex cringed at what he saw. The side of Hank's torso was red and puffy.

"Right. Let's tape this."

**PUT-YER-LIPS-TOGETHER-LIKE-DISH-AN-KISH-PAGEBREAK**

"There."

"Thanks, Alex," said Hank, voice muffled as he pulled his shirt on.

"No problem," Alex replied as Hank's head appeared from the shirt's collar. "No problem at all."

Hank never thought that his first kiss would be with a guy.


	6. Team X Ch 2: Victor Objects

_X-High AU, Team X, Chapter 2, __**Victor Objects, A DeadVerine Fic**_

**OH-…-AWKWARD-PAGEBREAK**

Victor caught Wade and Logan together. Awkward. Behind the school. More awkward. Both boys were supposedly straight. Why had nothing blown up from awkward overload yet?

"Jimmy, what the hell?" growled Victor.

Logan's cheeks turned red. "Uhm…"

"Are you high or somethin'?"

"No!" said Loan indignantly.

"Then why?"

"I dunno."

"Well a'right then. Wade?"

"Yeah?"

"You're dead."

Wade squeaked and hid behind Logan.

"Victor, I'm yer brother, not yer sister. Ain't you supposed to say 'score'?"

"Not if it's another boy, Jimmy."

Logan rolled his eyes at his brother. "Stop tryin' t' be dad. I ain't scare of you."

"Ya should be. Now, c'mon, we're goin' home."

"See ya, Wade," Logan managed to say before Victor grabbed his white t-shirt and pulled him away.

Once they were far away enough so that Wade wouldn't hear, Victor turned to his little brother.

"Score, Jimmy."

"Wait, _what_?"

**I'M-NOT-YOUR-BOYFRIEND-PAGEBREAK**

The next day, Wade didn't really get near Logan while Victor was around. Which was always.

"Victor, stop tryin' to scare him."

"Who's tryin'? I _am_ scaring him."

Then, it was Wade from nowhere, an arm around Logan's shoulder.

"Scaring who?" he asked, dark eyes twinkling.

"Alright, fine. I give," grumbled Victor, walking away.

"So…what were we talking about?"

"Eh, nothin'."

"It didn't look like nothing."

"Well, either way, it ain't yer business, bub."

Wade snickered before he victory kissed Logan. "You are adorable, boyfriend."

"I am not. And I ain't yer boyfriend!" yelled Logan at Wade's retreating back.

"Yes, you are!"

**OVER-DRAMATIC-FAKE-ABUSE-PAGEBREAK**

Okay, maybe Wade was right about the whole 'boyfriend' thing. Logan didn't want to admit it, but they _were_ kind of acting like a couple. On the plus side, though, at least he was the guy of the two.

"C'mon, _boyfriend_, we're gonna watch a movie!" Wade said, using Logan's much-hated nickname of 'boyfriend'.

"I swear, if you call me that one more time…"

"What will you do, _boyfriend_?"

Logan roughly shoved Wade against a wall then kissed him equally roughly (the kiss was just to get him to shut up).

"I'm gonna have to call you 'boyfriend' more."

Logan hit Wade squarely upside the head before walking off.

"ABUSE!


	7. Hellfire Club Ch 2: Goin Around Town

_X-High AU, Hellfire Club, Chapter 2, __**Goin' Around Town! An AzazTide fic**_

**OH-THE-TOWN-MAHVELOUS-DAHLING-PAGEBREAK**

"Emma, boys, tonight we go out on the town."

"Good or bad side?"

"Both."

Azazel and Janos smirked and Emma rolled her eyes. For once in her Shaw-dating life, she wished they could just go to the nice side of town and stay there. Preferably without Azazel and Janos. But, she knew it wouldn't happen. Not when Shaw had Erik to infuriate.

"Emma and I will meet you both at McCoy's diner at around seven. Don't be late."

"See you later," Azazel said to their retreating forms. As the two walked off, Azazel turned to Janos. "Vanna go to my house?"

Janos hooked his arm in Azazel's. "Sounds wonderful, dahling."

**FUNHOUSE-PAGEBREAK**

"_Mama, ya doma_!" called Azazel as he stepped into his house.

"Ah, Andrei, hello, son!" said Azazel's mom, bustling out into the front room. "Oh, and Janos as well! How are you, boy?"

"I'm good, Mrs. Vasilyovich," replied Janos with a grin.

"Good, good. Well, I won't keep you. Go on up to Andrei's room, both of you."

Azazel and Janos kicked off their respective boots and sneakers before going upstairs to the taller boy's room. On entry, Azazel turned on his TV, then the two sat down on Azazel's futon-style bed.

"Why is it on Spongebob?" asked Janos.

"I was watching That 70's Show last night."

"_Sure_. Okay, just switch it."

The two entertained themselves with a movie that almost put them to sleep, then switched over to a random video game. Somewhere along the way, Janos had ended up leaning on the Russian's shoulder. The game ended and Janos didn't move. Azazel's only movement was tossing his controller away.

"Is too quiet in here," Azazel said after awhile.

"Then turn on some music."

"But the stereo is all the way over there!"

"Then use the remote next to your hand."

Azazel smirked at Janos' smart mouth and clicked the stereo on. Loud rock music blared from the speakers.

"That's better."

"Yes it is. Now your mom won't hear this!"

With that, Janos knocked his boyfriend over and kissed him roughly. It _was_ a good thing that the music was loud. Azazel's mom couldn't hear all the stuff that was being knocked over.

**DIRTY-LITTLE-SECRET-PAGEBREAK**

"You're late," said Shaw coldly.

"Oh, leave them alone, Sebastian. They were…ahem…_busy_."

Azazel's face turned a deep red, as did Janos'. Emma laughed.

Those two just couldn't keep things secret.


End file.
